Jam Spy
Jam Spy is a PNK Spy created by AdmikStudio. His theme is Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive Origin Jam Spy was once a RED Spy, and one day, when they won an important battle, the RED team decided to make a party at a disco. Once the day came, the whole RED team attended. They were having fun as usual, dancing, drinking, celebrating. However, about 1 hour later the BLU team burst in, not happy. They were shooting everywhere, Until one, a BLU Demoman, threw a grenade at the disco ball. Unfortunately for the spy, he was right under it. Thus presumably falling, and killing the RED spy. Alot of the REDs managed to escape. Presuming that the RED spy, now known as Jam Spy, was dead. When they arrived at the scene 2 days later, they were shocked as to see there was absolutely nothing under the disco ball. Only a pile of debris and other garbage. "What the heck?" said the RED scout. The spy was alive, and gained new powers. The powers, of dancing! He changed clothing, and is now on his way finding a new life. Appearance Jam Spy is a pink Spy that wears a pink Hat of Cards and owns a pet snake named Jackson. Personality and Behaviour Jam Spy usually does his thing. Encouraging people to join him, dancing for no reason, and just overall having a good time. He usually only fights in defense, and never hurts innocent people. Even if it's someone whose goal is to kill every single human on the planet. As said earlier, he only attacks if something attacks him. Most people think that his minions hate him and that he is forcing them to dance, but in reality he made them himself, so they're made for that kind of thing. Location Jam Spy is usually found at Mann Manor Powers and Abilities Minion Summon Jam Spy starts to spin, pointing one hand into the air, and putting the other one in a L shape. His hand starts to glow, and the minions start to rise from the ground. He usually does this just to have some partners, but sometimes uses it to help in fights. Telekinesis Jam Spy's telekinesis is, well, telekinesis. When he uses his telekinesis the object starts to glow pink, and he starts to move his hands toward the direction he wants the object to go. He can also choke victims and throw objects at them to knock them out or even kill them. Disco Force Jam Spy points his hand towards the target, and makes the target dance forcefully until he decides he wants them to stop. He does this in fights so he can get some time to summon his minions. Boost Jam Spy does a moonwalk and spins, giving him a temporary boost of speed and melee ability. He glows pink at this stage, and if he has minions they get a boost of temporary invincibility. However the minions cannot attack at this stage. Jam Spy's Disco Force.jpeg|Disco Force Jam Spy's Telekinesis.jpeg|Telekinesis Jam Spy's Summon.jpeg|Summon Faults and Weaknesses * Jam Spy's reaction time isn't that great, so if you throw something at him it usually works pretty well. * He is as fragile as a 'Pyro '. * He also can appear only where music is playing, for example a disco. He sometimes carries a radio with him. This isn't very often though. He has a habit of following Scouts with the Boston Boom Bringer. Videos Jam Spy VS Scycho Jam Spy invites a Heavy to Dance Trivia * The musical group Bee Gees were an inspiration for this. * The famous singer and dancer Michael Jackson was also an inspiration. * I made this while my other concept wasn't even reviewed yet, just because I thought this was a better freak. * He killed Scycho. Info about videos You're free to use this guy in your videos :3 Just let me know :3 Category:Concepts made by AdmikStudio Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Magicians Category:PNK Team Category:Spies